Stan X Kyle They can't know
by Ki Potter
Summary: Stan lives out of town now but has come to visit for Cartmen's birthday. Stan is staying at Kyle's house. T for language, will most likely have smut later. I'll update if someone gets interested in it and asks me too then I will for sure. Reviews are always appreciated!


The car ride was quit other than Ike making clicking noises on his phone every time he hit a letter and Kyle on the phone with Cartman.

"You better be here at 6:00 kal." Cartman said in his regular obnoxious voice.

"mhm." Kyle said fixated out the window.

"And you better bring that asshole with you." He said

"He's not an asshole, fat ass." Kyle said as his mother turned around and hit him on the knee.

"Watch your mouth." She said glaring at him.

Kyle ignored her still looking out the window.

"I have to go." Kyle said.

"You better be here Kal"

"Yep." He said and hung up. Now anxious his head was practically pressed to the window.

"Alright is he here?" Kyle's dad asked pulling into the bus station.

"Stan." Kyle whispered to himself before jumping out of the practically still moving car over to Stan and into his arms.

Surprised but still accepting the hug Stan embraced the red haired boy gripping him around the waist.

Kyle's mom watched closely in the mirror.

"Kyle, your mom is watching us." He whispered.

"Oh." He said with a blush across his face. He let go and looked up at the now 6'2 boy in front of him.

Stan smiled down at him and rolled his bag to the car both boys walked side by side.

"Dad pop the trunk." Kyle said and the trunk opened.

Stan put his bag in and they both sat in the car Stan sitting in the middle next to Ike, who didn't even look up.

"Hello, Stan." Kyle's mom said

"Hi, Mrs. Broflovski." Stan replied.

"How is your mom doing in Ohio?" She asked

"She's doing good, we're staying with one of her friends right now until she finds work." He said with a forced smile.

"Oh and how is living with them?" She continued the conversation.

"It's alright, they have a daughter my age named Marzia." He said which made Kyle look at him questionably.

Stan just smiled down at him flirtatiously.

"Oh well that's good, I bet she's a nice girl." She added.

"Yea, she's great." Stan said and put his hand on Kyle's knee.

Kyle rolled his eyes which a smile on his face realizing Stan was just screwing with him.

"Maybe you two will date?" Kyle's mom questioned.

"Hmm, maybe." Stan said trying to hold in a laugh.

Kyle jabbed him in the side with his elbow.

"Ouch." He said flinching.

"Stan could you lean down a bit?" Mr. Broflovski asked, "You've grown a whole foot since last time we saw you."

Stan complied and leaned down into Kyle pressing his face into his hair which smelt like oranges.

"What time do you have to be there?" His mother asked.

"6:00." Both boys said at the same time.

"How did you know that?" Kyle asked.

"He called me like 2 minutes before you pulled in."

"Of course he did." Kyle said rolling his eyes.

The rest of the drive was silent. They eventually got to the house and Stan got his bag from the back.

"We'll be up stairs!" Kyle yelled as they ran into the house and up the stairs, Kyle's bedroom door closing behind him with a bang.

"What did you get Cartmen for his birthday?" Kyle asked after they sat on the bed awkwardly next to each other.

"A bag of BBQ cheesy poofs, you can't buy them here anymore." He said and laughed a bit reaching his hand up to his black hair ruffling it.

"That was nice of you." Kyle said smiling. The room became quiet for a moment until Kyle added "You didn't tell me your moms friend had a daughter."

"Yea, shes cool, she plays video games, and showed me around the school." He replied.

"Is she...pretty?" Kyle asked.

"She's alright, if you're into that."

"You're not...? Into that I mean?" He said. The boys made eye contact.

"I'm not really into blond hair." He said teasingly.

"Oh." Kyle said looking away.

Stan's stare was fixated on him for a while as he leaned against the wall. Kyle texted for a moment then went on the computer and clicked away until his mom called.

"Boys, dinner!" She yelled

Stan looked away from Kyle when he turned around. "We have 15 minutes so we better eat quick." He said and got up leaving the room. Stan followed.

They ate as quick as they could and then left the house walking down the street passed Stan's old house and to Cartmans with just 30 seconds to spare.

"Hey yew gais!" Cartman said opening the door

"Happy Birthday." Kyle said in voice that made it obvious he didn't really care at all.

"Yew made it here just in time. We're about to play spin the bottle." He turned and they followed him into the room where pretty much everyone they've been friends with since elementary school had been sitting in a circle.

"Alright gais, so whoever it lands on you have to go in the bathroom with for seven minutes."

"Those aren't the rules." Token said

"They are now." Cartman defended.

"That's seven minutes in heaven dumb ass." Stan said with a laugh.

"This is how we're playing it, if yew have a problem with that then yew can leave!" He said and handed the bottle to Stan. "Since you're the guest of honor you get to go first."

Stan looked down at Kyle, who sat with a blush.

"Okay." He said and put the bottle in the middle of the circle. Everyone watched in anticipation as it slowed down, landing on the schools shortest boy, Butters.

"Alright, Butters, looks like it's you and me." Stan said and got up going to the bathroom not waiting for the other now. They did both make it in there, and Stan sat on the closed toilet waiting for the seven minutes to be up. Butters on the other hand wasn't being to calm about it.

Stan looked up at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He questioned.

"I've just n-never, been alone like this before, aren't we supposed to do something? Like kiss?" He asked.

"Butters, I have no intention of kissing you."

"Oh, well jee wiz, that's okay, you're not the first." He said.

"Not the first?" He questioned.

"Yea, well actually I've never kissed anyone before.. not that I can remember anyways." He frowned toward the floor.

Stan took a moment to think about what he was about to do. He gave in and rolled his eyes. "Come here." He said.

The boy looked up and slowly walked over to him. Stan put his hand on the boys hips, he was only 4'9 and Stan wad 6'2 now, so the height difference was a lot.

Butters put his hands on Stan's shoulders and their faces became close until their lips touched, slowly Butters wrapped his arms around Stan's neck and Stan stayed still not moving. Their kiss ended as they heard the door swing open and Cartman yell something stupid like "Caught ya in the act!"

Stan rolled his eyes and didn't think anything of it until Kyle same around the door frame and looked at them, his face dropped and Stan let his hands fall off the boys waist, Butter's blushed and moved away leaving the room and Cartman followed asking how it was.

Kyle turned around and Stan got up going back into the room sitting on the chair behind Kyle. He watched the red haired boy and ignored everyone else, an hour or so passed and everyone talked and laughed while people where in the bathroom. Kyle didn't get called, Maybe because Stan was doing nothing but hoping he wouldn't. Stan got called again though, this time with Wendy.

They watched each other awkwardly knowing they had history together, and not wanting to open up any old wounds, but no one was going to let them skip out, so someway somehow they ended up in the bathroom.

"You look great." Wendy said was she stroked her arm nervously. He toward over her like he did with everyone else.

"Thanks." He said not looking at her.

"It's been a long time since we've talked." She said.

"We aren't' talking now." He added turning and taking a seat on the toilet again.

"Oh." She managed and sat on the side of the tub.

They sat for moments until Wendy spoke again.

"I'm sorry." She said looking at him

He didn't reply.

"Jesus, Stan, you should be over this by now!"

"You hurt me, really bad, not just once, but twice!" He said looking over at her, his brows low and eyes dark, clearly he was upset.

He swallowed. "I know, but I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted, but I still want nothing to do with you." He said and looked at the floor holding his hands together between his legs.

She looked away as well.

"Why Token?" He asked.

"I like him."

"You liked me too."

"Yea, I guess." She confessed.

"You cheated on me with him twice." He said and the door opened.

"You guys are off the hook." Craig said and let them out.

"Thanks." Stand said and left they both returned to their stops.

"Alright, Kal's turn." Cartman said.

Nervously he took the bottle and spun it, Stan tried not to look, it slowed and landed on Cartman.

"Fuck yea!" Cartman said and got up grabbing Kyle's arm and pulling him to the bathroom.

"Does anyone think that was a little to dramatic?" Token said and everyone laughed.

"Shut the fuck up Token." Stan said and everyone was quiet glancing between the two boys.

"Woah." Token said. "Someones still got a grudge."

"I don't." Stan said.

"Could have fooled me." He laughed.

Stan looked over at him with a cocky smile on his face like he won something great. Stan got up and left the room, swinging the door to the bathroom open, Kyle stood on the opposite side of the room from Cartman them avoiding each other. Stand went and grabbed Kyle's arm pulling him out into the living room, everyone looked up at them.

"This is my boyfriend!" Stan said loudly. "Me and Kyle are dating, I'm gay. That's right Wendy, I don't give a shit about you, and Token, you can have her, she's a bitch anyways."

Kyle stood his jaw dropped and eyes alert.

"I'm gay too!" Butter's said standing up.

"Everyone knew that." Bebe said.

"I didn't." Kenny said who was sitting next to Butter's and smiling at him.

"Well great just another person for you to have sex with." Bebe laughed.

"Shut the fuck up, Bebe." Kenny said.

"Not my fault you screw anything that walks."

"Still wouldn't fuck you." He said and everyone laughed Her face insulted.

Stan looked at Kenny. "See, now they know."

"Stan, what if someone tells my mom!" He said and turned toward the door leaving the house and running away down the street the opposite way of his house.

Stan picked up his jacket and phone off a chair and headed out the door.


End file.
